


She Sparkled in the Stars

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is Y/N?” Garcia asked excitedly, teetering over toward him with her mile-high heels. How she wasn’t sinking into the grass was a miracle.

It was like Y/N to be ‘fashionably late,’ but this was also JJ’s wedding so hopefully she’d get here soon. “She said she’s five minutes out. Hopefully, she doesn’t hit traffic.” 

Garcia was worried. Spencer wasn’t. Y/N was always there for anything important. It wasn’t like her to miss things. But she was a procrastinator at heart so-

“Y/N!” Garcia screamed and ran toward the gate to Rossi’s backyard. With everything that had happened the day before, Rossi had allowed JJ and Will to use his house on short notice. When he glanced toward the gate, he saw her.

Wow.

She was wearing a short red dress. Normally, she rocked the what she called “bumming” outfit. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her dressed up before - at least not to this extent. 

He’d always appreciated her natural beauty. She was the perfect package, beautiful, funny, strong, but Spencer had never felt romantic toward her. It baffled his friends and family, who said over and over again that they were perfect for each other. But he’d never felt it.

Now…

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. 

She was always smiling. Even through the hell they went through, she managed to remain positive, but right now her smile could’ve been seen for miles. There was a radiating warmth in my stomach that started the moment I looked at her. 

The red dress she wore accentuated her frame perfectly. It was red and lacy, the skirt flaring out toward the bottom. As she twirled to show Penelope, he got a glimpse of her legs. Her hair was half up half down and she wore a simple pair of earrings. At the top of the dress, there was a sheer red piece as she never had liked having her chest seriously exposed. Spence, the ladies need to be held in.

She was carefree and it was beautiful. He didn’t get to see her like this that often. 

He glanced downward at the floor. For some reason he was frozen in place, unable to do anything but look on toward the beautiful spectacle in front of him. “Spence!” She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He never recoiled from her; he was always comfortable hugging her, but something in him was screaming to move away. What the hell was wrong with him?

“Hey, Y/N,” he said softly. “Glad…glad you made it on time.”

“You know I’d never miss JJ’s wedding. You okay?”

Oh no. She could tell something was wrong. “Yea-why, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” she laughed. “You just seem a bit preoccupied.”

“No I’m good.”

She eyed him warily, wondering whether or not he was truly okay but thankfully deciding not to press it. Later on, she’d probably question him again, but right now, they all just wanted to revel in JJ’s happiness. 

They’d known each other for five years. Never had he looked at her in any other way than that of a friend - his best friend, but still, just a friend. But as the night wore on, he found himself transfixed by her. She was floating from person to person, engaging in conversation and listening attentively, like they were the only person she cared about in that moment. Her laugh rang freely through his ears. He was even getting jealous.

When she went to talk to Morgan, he must’ve said something to make her laugh, and when she put her hand on his arm, Spencer felt this hollow pang in his gut that he’d never experienced before.

Briefly, the confusion went away as JJ and Will were married. Honestly, it felt like they’d been married forever. Henry was his favorite kid in the whole word and he truly couldn’t picture JJ without Will or Will without JJ at this point in time. 

“Spence? Seriously are you okay?” Y/N asked. Apparently, he’d drifted off. “You are spacey today.”

“Sorry, d-did you say s-something?” He didn’t stutter in front of her. Never had. What the hell was happening to him?

Chuckling, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the makeshift dance floor. “I said you have to dance with me.”

“I can’t dance.”

“Neither can I, but I wanna dance so dance with me.”

As the shuffled back and forth awkwardly above the floor, he caught a slight hint of the perfume she was wearing - light and floral, almost mirroring her attitude here tonight. Her hair had gotten somewhat mussed up from the night’s activities, but she was still as beautiful as the moment she’d walked in through the gate. When she looked up at him, her one hand snaked around his neck with the other firmly planted in his own, he found himself saying something he hadn’t expected to voice out loud. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, Spence,” she replied, blushing and averting his gaze. “It’s nice to get dressed up every now and then.”

“It’s n-not that you don’t always look nice…it’s just…it’s just. Something different I guess.” Although he felt the need to distance himself from his awkwardness, he didn’t, instead spinning her around and pulling her back. “I should stop talking.”

She laid her head against his chest. “It’s okay, Spence. You don’t have to.”

“I’m just not normally so awkward around you.”

Giggling, she looked up, her eyes mirroring the stars overhead. “We’ve known each other for five years, why am I making you nervous?”

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed softly. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Spence, do you…like me?”

“No. Yes! Maybe? I don’t know. I just know that when you walked in tonight I felt differently than I had before. And when you touched Morgan’s arm earlier I wanted to separate you. Honestly, I need to stop talking. Can you just shut me up and forget any of this was ever said? I don’t want to ruin things.” His heart was racing. He felt like he wanted to vomit. He was about to screw up one of the best friendships he’d ever had. 

Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. “What if I don’t want to forget it?”

“Do you…like me?”

Around them, everyone was dancing and having a good time, not paying attention to the awkwardness in their midst. “I’ve always liked you. I mean as a friend, but you’re smart and kind and definitely not bad to look at-”

“Wait you think I’m attractive?”

“Of course I do, Spence. Most women do, you just can’t see it because your self esteem was shattered by assholes as a child.”

Spencer let out a laugh at her frankness. “That’s true. Maybe you can come over sometimes this week and we can talk about it? Us? Whatever this is?”

“I’d like that. But for now, I think you should just hold me.”

“That I can do.”


	2. Uncertain Possibilities

It had been four days since JJ’s wedding. She was still on honeymoon time, but life went on for the rest of them

Thankfully, unsubs seemed to be respectful of JJ’s wedding and decided to fuck off for a while, leaving those of them not on vacation time to do paperwork and relax after the unit closed down for the day. 

Deciding to take advantage of the much-needed downtime, Y/N grabbed a cup of coffee for both of them (well sugar with coffee on top for Spencer) and headed toward his apartment after they’d agreed to talk about whatever happened between them the other.

Maybe it was just being at a wedding that made them both feel differently toward each other. No matter what the reasoning was, they needed to talk about things. The last thing Y/N wanted to do was lose Spencer because of a failed relationship. 

“Hey, Y/N,” he breathed, smiling as he opened the door and took the coffee cup from her hand. “Thanks. Sugar?”

“Spence, five years we’ve been friends.”

He tasted it and smiled. “Thanks. Again.”

The normally comfortable atmosphere between them was already different. Things hung in the air, words left unspoken, possibilities both realized and vanquished still looming before them. 

When they sat on the couch, he was the first to speak. “So…about the other night.”

Her heart dropped. It was only five words, but they held so many different meanings, and apparently told her what she truly wanted to deep down - a relationship with Spencer. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the other night and I realized that the other night wasn’t the first time that I’ve thought about you as more than just a friend. It just overwhelmed me then.” He smiled softly, a blush spreading across his cheeks, like he wasn’t used to being so frank about his feelings, but wanting to be very straightforward at the same time.

She didn’t know what to think. She’d always considered him a friend that had the makings of a perfect boyfriend and knowing his interest in her made her think about things differently. “For how long?”

“Since the beginning I suppose. When you started at the BAU,” he admitted, grasping her hand when her mouth dropped open. Then he looked away. “I guess I just always assumed that someone like you wouldn’t like me like that. With the childhood I had, being made fun of like I was, it did a number on me, so the idea of someone like you was out of the realm of possibility.”

“Someone like me?” What could that have possibly meant?

Spencer moved closer to her on the couch. “Nothing bad,” he said, assuming he’d offended her. “You’re just…you. Kind. Funny. Smart. Beautiful.” He pushed a stand of her hair behind her ear. “I’ve always thought someone like you could do much better than me.”

Hearing him speak like that about himself was devastating; she started to cry. “Spence, you underestimate yourself-”

“I used to,” he interrupted, squeezing her hand, “but you changed that. The way you spoke to me, about me…it made me realize that maybe I was. That maybe I deserved someone like you.”

Leaning in without a second thought, Y/N pressed her lips to his, a tear falling between them. “Spence, you deserve the world. You’re an amazing man, friend, and human being that anyone would be lucky to be involved with.”

“What if I don’t want that person to be just anyone?”

Again, she kissed him, a smile forming on her face as their lips met over and over again. “I think I could get behind that. Provided you’re talking about me of course,” she chuckled. “And…”

Spencer’s eyebrows furrowed at the hesitation. “What?”

“Spence, you have to promise me that if things don’t work out the way we want them to that we can still be friends. I can’t lose you. I can’t have a breakup between us screw up the dynamic of the team. There’s just so much we can’t foresee and it scares me, and-”

He stopped her in her tracks, his fingers pressed to her lips. “I promise,” he said softly. “I don’t want to lose you either. But nothing says that we can’t be that couple that makes it.”

“I know. It’s a possibility. It’s just the fact that there are so many other possibilities too,” she said, her mind wandering to the worst of outcomes. 

Pulling her into his lap, Spencer kissed her temple. “That’s true. But we’ll never know unless we try. Are you willing to try?”

“Yes,” she breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss in the crook of his neck. “Now what should we do for our first date?”

As he reached to the side, she laughed. He had the remote in his hand. “How about we watch tv?”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
